1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an interactive voice recognition electronic device and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices with voice recognition include a voice database. The voice database records answers to predetermined questions. When a voice of a user is received, the electronic device converts the voice to text information first, and then searches the similar question in the voice database according to the converted text information. After the similar question is found, the associated answer of the question is converted to voice signal to be output. However, due to different dialects and pronunciation of the users, the recognition of the voice may be wrong. Thus, results that the answer of the question cannot be found, and the electronic device can not interact with the user.